Dylan and Alex celebrate their first year together
Dylan Harper and the late, lamented Alex Corwin celebrate their first year together as a couple in this Harpers Falls episode. Announcer: Today's Special guests from Somerset: Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas; and Matt Crane as Dr. Patrick Kurtz. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Molly's bragging backfired on her, when she let it slip that she had bilked the Matthews family in Bay City; Vickie Paisley confirmed the allegations and Anne planned on charging Molly with new crimes. Dylan Harper awoke as the sun shone in the big window facing the east. He yawned and stretched and looked at his lover, Alex Corwin, sleeping next to him. Today was a special day. This was his one year anniversary with Alex. The two guys had planned a huge party with everyone in their families, which included everyone in town. The house staff was going to help; Dylan's Aunt Velda, (by virtue of his cousin, Anyssa) had sent out all the invites, as she often did as the Harpers' social secretary, and everyone had RSVP'ed soon enough. What was amazing was that even Anyssa's best friend, Susannah Lucas and her friend, Dr. Patrick Kurtz had RSVP'ed and each took time from their jobs to come to the anniversary party. Suzanne Harper Prentiss and Vanessa Harper would also be attending. Megan wouldn't be attending, as she finally knucked under to her parents demands to get a job. Ben and Betsy would be sending a present to Dylan and Alex with the girls. John Prentiss, Suzanne's husband, would be watching their daughter, Tess. Her Aunt Cal would also be helping him. Alex was showering at present, and was getting their clothes ready. Dylan took a shower in one of the other bathrooms; and he also had to get some food from the Harper Mansion. The cook staff would be providing the food. Hours later, everyone had assembled at Dylan's house. Margaret Schulder had Dylan and Alex meet with Bill Saxton at his photography studio for their anniversary picture. Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten drove them to the studio and would wait for them. Her mother, Wanda Madison, was helping the others in the kitchen with the food preparation. What was really wonderful was how the household staff at the Mansion had decorated the main room of Dylan's house. Streamers of silver and blue were strung all over the room; balloons of the same colors were tied to the bannister of the staircase, as well as up on the ceiling; even one of Dylan's large Care Bears that he had received from Anyssa, had a regular balloon tied to it's wrist. It was sitting on the couch, looking cute. That was a special touch done by Anyssa. Eunice Hartwick saw her sister's car coming down Attleboro Avenue, "Quiet everyone," she said, "Jenn's bringing Dylan and Alex back." The lights were dimmed, as Alex and Dylan, led by Jennifer, walked up to the front door. "I don't know how I could be so dippy," she said, "I can't believe I forgot my sunglasses on your end table in the dining room." Dylan smiled indulgently, "It's cool, Jenn," he said, "let me get my key and unlock the door." "I got it, honey," Alex said, "here we go, now let's get Jenn's sunglasses." A minute later, a loud chorus shouted "SURPRISE!" Dylan and Alex were dumbfounded. Everyone was cheering and singing "Happy Annniversary!" "Whose idea WAS this?!" Dylan asked, a bit taken aback but loving every minute of it. "It was mine, sweetie," Jennifer said, "I got together with your family and they were saying you were only going to go out to dinner for your anniversary. Well, we couldn't let that happen, so we decided to have a huge shindig!" Dylan smiled, and shook his head, "You're something else, Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten!" he said, giving his friend a hug, "Thanks, dear!" Jennifer smiled, "You're welcome, honey," she said, "we all felt that this was a huge milestone." "Dyl, look at your Care Bear," Alex said, pointing to the large bear holding balloons. "Anyssa, did you do that?" he asked. Anyssa smiled, "Guilty as charged," she said, "I think it made a lot of sense." "It's lovely," Dylan smiled, "thank you, cousin." Shelby came to her son and her son in-law and hugged them both. "Happy anniversary, darlings," she said, "Dad and I got this for you." She presented them with a package. Alex opened it and it was a new blackberry phone, one for each of them. "Thanks, Mom," Dylan said, hugging his mother. "You're so welcome, baby," Shelby said, giving her son a hug, "you two mean the world to me and your dad." "You certainly do," Michael said, hugging both Alex and Dylan. "You guys are a big part of not just our lives, but the community. That is what makes you two special." "Agreed," Margaret Schulder smiled, giving both guys a kiss, "I couldn't have been more proud of you two if you were my own sons." "Isn't that the truth," Susannah Lucas said, "Patrick and I are proud of you two. I knew you two were very special the first time I met you two, when I reconnected with Anyssa in Chicago. You made the trip so wonderful for your cousin, and I know she thinks highly of you." "Our parents think so too," Vanessa Harper said, hugging the two, "Me and Suzanne brought you this, from our family." Alex opened the large package, and it was two laptop computers. "Suzanne," Alex said graciously, "thank you! How did you know that was what we were looking for?" "Vanessa saw them in a store in Rosehill and she told me that was what you two needed," she explained. "Well, we love them," Dylan smiled, "and they are exactly what we need." Other gifts included a year-long cruise on the Caribbean for Dylan and Alex from the Watkinses and Monroes; Aileen, her mother and Karen brought them a new stereo system; a new flat screen TV had been delivered by Sheila and Allen Watkins. The Schulders and Saxtons gave them a lovely new kitchen, which Cody, Bill, Bentley and Jason spent all the previous week in fixing up. The new appliances sparkled and the kitchen was lovely. Samantha Harper, Dylan's aunt, went in with his other aunt, Veronica, and helped redecorate their office. The rest of the party was absolutely sensational. Everyone was happy and the rest of the day was sensational. After the party at the house, everyone went out for a huge dinner in Boston, and a night of Theater. It was a wonderful evening. What will happen next? *What new schemes will Molly plot against everyone? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes